Love or Family
by angelofire
Summary: Complete! Natalie is Elizabeth's sister and is in love with Jack, but now Natalie is betrothed to someone else that she hasn't even met before.What will happen between Jack and Natalie now that she has to marry someone else?
1. Finding Away Out

"Father you can't do this!" "I have to he is a pirate and all pirates must be stopped." "He helped save Elizabeth though doesn't that count for something?" "Of course it does, but one good deed is not enough to help him." I sighed. "Father I love him and I will not stand there and watch him die." He looked shocked at the statement I made. "Natalie you love a…pirate?" "Yes, I do and I will find away to help him." I left the house and headed towards the prisons where they were keeping him.

I walked down the stairs and saw him sitting on a bench in his jail cell. "Jack?" He looked towards me and smiled. "I want to help you, but I don't know how." He got up off the bench and came closer to the bars. "I don't think there is away you can help me." "I won't stand there and do nothing." "There is nothing you can do. Tomorrow I will be hung and then no one will have to worry about Captain Jack Sparrow coming to Port Royal anymore." "Has anyone else come to see you?" "Just Will why?" "What did he say while he was here?" "He said he might have away to help me then he ran off somewhere." "I'll see if I can find him."

I went back home and found Elizabeth in her room. "Any luck with getting Jack out?" I shook my head. "No, father won't help me. Have you seen Will by any chance today?" "No, I couldn't find him any where why?" "Well he went to visit Jack earlier today and he said he had a plan to free him, but he never said what his plan was." "Oh, well we could try looking for him again if want to?" I nodded "Alright, where haven't you looked?" "Let's see the docks, but what would he be doing there?" "I don't know but it wouldn't hurt to try there."

We searched the docks for Will, but we couldn't find him. We asked some nearby sailors if they saw him, but no luck. We looked basically all over Port Royal for him and he could not be found anywhere. No one has seen him since yesterday or since early this morning. We finally stopped searching at around dusk and went back home. I went in my room, sat in a chair and looked out my window. I watched the sun go down into the ocean and the sky turned a pinkish orangey color. Tomorrow would be the hanging of Jack Sparrow unless Will turns up out of no where. I watched the sky turn from a pinkish orangey color to a dark blue color.

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short, but I ran out of ideas. If you have any please send them to me.


	2. Saved

The next afternoon was Jack's hanging. It was held in the town's square. Practically the whole town was there to see him get hung. I stood there next to my father and Elizabeth. I watched as two guards led him up on the stage area, put the rope around his neck and read why he was being hung.

"Are you alright?" I turned to see Elizabeth looking at me with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." I turned away from her and focused on Jack.

"It will be alright…" I gave her a weak smile as they tightened the rope around his neck. My heart went in to my throat.

The executer walked over to the lever and pulled but nothing happened. I frowned and turn to Elizabeth who had the same expression on her face.

"What's going on?" my father demanded.

The Commodore, who was ordering two soldiers around turned to my father. "We are going to have to post pone the hanging for at least two days."

My father nodded. "Alright do what you must."

They took Jack back to his cell and Elizabeth and I were sent home. Once we were home I sat in a chair, but Elizabeth stood standing.

"I bet Will helped Jack escape!" I looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it, we couldn't find him any where yesterday. Then today Jack doesn't get hung because the lever didn't work. It sort of makes sense when you think about it."

Just then a maid came in. "Miss Elizabeth, Miss Natalie there is someone here to see you."

I looked at Elizabeth and she looked back at me. "Alright, tell the person they may come in."

She left the room and in a few moments she came back with Will, only to leave the three of us alone.

"Will, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to tell you of a plan that I have thought up to help Jack escape. Elizabeth could you possibly distract the Commodore for a short while?" She nodded " Natalie, Jack wants you to meet him on the dock at sunset. I have to go good bye Elizabeth, Natalie." He kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

"I wonder why Jack wants you to meet him at the docks?" I shook my head.

I waited for about two hours until sunset. Once it came I went down to the dock to find Jack. I found him looking out toward the ocean.

"Jack…" He turned around to face me. "Will told me you wanted to meet me here for something."

"I'm leaving here tonight and I don't think I'm going to return for a long time, so I want you to come with me."

A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated this in a while I've been busy with my research paper and please review.


	3. Tortuga

"You want me to go with you? Jack, what about my father and Elizabeth I can't just leave them."

"He tried to hang me already. If you told him you were leaving Port Royal with me he would personally shot me."

"What about Elizabeth?"

"Will knows all about this he'll tell her tomorrow if you decide not to stay."

I looked at him then I looked at the small town that was Port Royal. I couldn't possibly leave the only place that I have ever known.

"Alright I'll go with you but where are we going?"

He smiled "Tortuga"

Before I could ask another question he turned around and boarded the nearest ship. I quickly followed not wanting to be left behind. By the time I got there he was at the wheel preparing to leave Port Royal. I watched as he started stirring away from the small town that was my home. I watched, as the little town got smaller until it blended in with the darkness of the night. I went down to the cabin a little while later and fell asleep.

In a few days we reached Tortuga. The town was full of excitement, if that's the word for it, even though it was dark.

"This is Tortuga? I thought it would quieter than this."

"If every town were like this one luv no man would ever feel unwanted."

"That doesn't surprise me. Is there a quiet place here at least?"

"Follow me luv…"

I stayed close to Jack as he led me through the streets of Tortuga. The fear that someone would mistake me for a hooker constantly came up in my mind. Before this thought became a reality I followed Jack to a tavern like place. This place is a little quieter than outside, but it was still the same.

"Stay here luv I'll be back soon."

I watched Jack walk away and I suddenly felt a sense of insecurity. I sat down at a nearby table waiting for Jack to return.

"Hello luv…" A drunken man had sat down across from me. "Why don't you and I go check out a room for the night?"

"I'm waiting for someone, he should be back soon."

"Well if he left you he must have found another hooker." I noticed his arm but I quickly put both my arms on my lap. I wish Jack would hurry and come back.

"Come on luv, your coming with me." He stood up, came towards me and grabbed my arm trying to pull me with him.

"I'm not going any where with you!" I pulled my arm free of his grasp he then slapped me across the face.

"What do you want?" I turned around to see Jack standing over me.

"This woman here is taken for the night but I'm sure she'll be back here tomorrow then she's yours" I frowned and looked up at Jack who kept his gaze on the drunken man.

"Alright fine take her she's not worth the trouble anyway." With saying that he walked off into the crowd.

"You just told the guy he could have me tomorrow. Now he'll be looking for me."

"He's drunk he'll be lucky if he even remembers he met you. There's an empty room upstairs that we can stay in."

I followed Jack through the tavern, up some stairs, which led to a hallway of rooms, and to a door. The room was small but good enough for a night. The stinging on my cheek became more painful every second. I walked over to the table that had a mirror attached to it, and looked at the side of my face where the guy had hit me. It was starting to turn a pinkish color and becoming a bit noticeable. I only hope Jack wont notice.

I got up and went to the window where Jack stood. "Is this place always like this?"

"Ever since I first came here. Tortuga was never a quite peaceful place like Port Royal. Pirates live here, they come here to restock on supplies and other things because this is the only place that they wont get caught and hung."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this place"


	4. The GoodBye

After spending 3 days in Tortuga Jack took me back to Port Royal. When I got home father was sort of happy but madder at me then anything I think. He wasn't happy to hear that I went off with Jack. "I don't want you gallivanting around with this pirate." Father said a little mad

"I love him, father. He protects me and he wouldn't let anything happen to me." I said trying to explain to him that I'm not going to leave Jack without exactly coming out and saying it.

"Well that wont last very long because your betrothed to a man named John Newton. He's quite nice and I think you'll like him. You will be meeting him at the docks tomorrow." I was speechless I couldn't believe my father would do this just because I love a pirate.

A few seconds of taking this in I finally found my voice. "What! I'm getting married to a man that I never even met and don't even love!" I felt tears form in my eyes. "How could you...?" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

I left the house without saying another word to him and headed for the docks. When I got there I saw Jack standing on a ship watching the setting sun. I stepped onto the ship but stopped. I knew I had to tell him about this and the man named John that I was betrothed to, but I was afraid how he would take the news.

"Jack, there's something I need to tell you." My voice was low and a little bit shaky.

He turned around to face me. "What is it, love?"

I took a deep breath before giving him the news. "I'm betrothed to a man named John Newton. My father just told me about it and I'm meeting him here tomorrow." After I said this I expected him to make some type of plan like he always does to get me out of this.

"Well, I'm sure you will be much happier with him after all he isn't a pirate." He then turned around facing the ocean once more.

"I don't care if your a pirate or not!" I almost shouted it at him.

"Your father certainly does." He said his back still facing me.

"I don't care about his opinion when it comes to you. If I did do you think I would have went to Tortuga with you?" I beginning to think he wasn't going to try and stop this at all.

"I'm sure you don't care about your father's opinion, but this Newton guy is probably the better choice for you." He said with no emotion in his voice at all.

"That's it then your not going to help me try and get out of this?" He didn't say anything and I took it as a "no". "Fine, since this is the last time we will be seeing each other I guess this is good-bye." I was on the verge of tears again so I didn't wait for him to respond to what I said.

I turned and left him alone on the ship. When I reached the bridge that led to the dock, it also had a perfect view of the dock also; I turned and looked at the ship that Jack was on. From where I was I could tell he was still on it. "Good-bye Jack Sparrow." As I said this tears slid down my cheeks. I quickly went home not wanting to talk to anyone. Once I got home I went right up to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. I thought about how I probably will never see Jack again and I then cried myself to sleep.

The next day Elizabeth helped me get ready to meet this John Newton that I was betrothed to. "Elizabeth what am I going to do? I don't even love this man I love Jack. You have to help me." I guess she could tell I was a little bit desperate because she smiled.

"Don't worry we'll figure something out just act normal today and we'll come up with something when we get back. Anyway I think father is doing because he doesn't like Jack, which is obvious, or he doesn't want you to love a pirate." She said thinking it all over.

I walked down to the docks with Elizabeth and there waiting for me was my father and a young man about my age. He had blonde hair and green eyes. I looked towards Elizabeth for any type of sign, but I didn't get one she just smiled at me.

"Ah, Natalie this is John Newton the man I told you about yesterday." He bowed his head to me and I smiled. "Well, I shall meet you at home a little later then." Father and Elizabeth then left me alone with him.

"Well, Miss Natalie shall we take a walk on the beach?" He asked bringing my attention to back to him.

"Yes, that sounds nice." I didn't know what else to say to him. He offered me his arm and I took remembering the words Elizabeth said to me. _We'll figure something out just act normal today. _

We started walking in silence and I can't stand walking for bit like that, so I tried to start a conversation. "How did my father pick you to marry me?" I asked wondering if he put papers out titled "Daughter For Sale!"

"Well actually your father knew my father for a while, so I guess they both talked it over..." He then started going into this thing about his father being really good friends with my father and stuff. I wasn't paying real close attention to him because it started to bore me. It was then that I noticed something that caught my eye. I looked up on the dock in front of us and there was Jack walking towards a ship.

"Jack..." I said out loud by mistake.

"Did you say something?" John looked at me.

"No, I'm sorry go on." I said quickly and luckily he went on with whatever it was he was saying. I watched Jack get on ship and frowned. _Where is he going? _I thought to myself. I then thought of something that would get me out of this stupid date. "Oh, I almost forgot I have to help my sister with something. I' m really sorry." I said trying to put on the best sad face.

"It's not a problem I have something else to do as well. So I'll see you another time then?" I nodded and he took off back the way we came. As for me I figured it was to late to catch up with Jack since the ship had already set sail, so I went back home as quickly as I could and went up to Elizabeth's room. She was sitting in a chair reading a book and looked up when I came in.

"That was kind of fast." She said as I walked in the room and shut the door behind me.

"Did you see Jack at all after you left me?" I was hoping he told that he would help me get out of this marriage.

"Yea, on the way back. He told me to tell you that he says good-bye." She said looking at me for some type of answer. I sat on the bed looking out the window. "Natalie what's going on?"

"I told him about this last night and I asked him if he would help me, but he didn't answer. Then I told him that might have been the last time we see each other so I said good-bye left. Elizabeth, I never thought that he would say good-bye and truly leave." My voice was shaky as I tried to hold back tears.

"What do you mean leave?" She asked confused.

"When I was on that date thing with John I saw him board a ship and set sail." I said now looking at her.

"We have to find him Natalie." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" I said a bit confused.

"Jack is the only one who could up with a good enough plan to get you out of this marriage, but now that he's gone-"

I finished the sentence for her. "I'm pretty much stuck in this." She nodded. "This isn't fair!" I said putting my face in my hands.

"I'll ask Will if he can find him. The most likely place is Tortuga right?" I nodded. "We'll you better get some rest you had a tiring day." I got up off her bed, went to my room and collapsed on my own quickly falling asleep.

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to post the new chapter I had major writer's block. Well I hoped you liked it and review!


	5. Pleasant Surprise

The next morning I awoke to a knock on my door. I got up and opened the door to see Elizabeth standing there. "What is it?" I asked.

"I just went to talk to Will about going to find Jack and he agreed to help. He'll be leaving later today." Elizabeth said with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile at this. Will always helped Elizabeth and me when we needed it.

"Oh, good I hope he can find Jack." I felt a little bit of hope in me now that Will is going to look for Jack.

"Yes, but there is also something else." Elizabeth's smile faded as she said this and I had a feeling that it had something to with John. I let my sister in the room and shut the door behind her.

"What other thing is there?" I asked a bit curious but more worried.

Elizabeth took a deep breath before she spoke. "Father wants the wedding to be as soon as possible. John's father and our father have agreed to have the wedding in four weeks." Elizabeth said waiting for my reaction. I felt the little bit of hope that was inside me disappear.

"Four weeks?" I managed to say sitting down on the bed before I fell over from shock.

"Yes, it isn't much time to find Jack but if he is in Tortuga then Will might be back here before the four weeks are up." Said Elizabeth trying to make me feel a little better.

I nodded. "Perhaps it is...we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" I looked over at Elizabeth and she just nodded at me.

Later that day Elizabeth and I went down to the docks to say good-bye to Will. He was already there loading up a ship. "Elizabeth I didn't think you were going to come. Hello Natalie." I smiled at Will and Elizabeth gave him a hug.

"Good luck on finding Jack." I said once they parted. Will looked at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"I will try to be back before the wedding." He said and boarded the ship.

I gave a weak smile and then something hit me that made my stomach turn. What would happen if Will and Jack didn't get back until after the wedding? I would then be stuck in misery for the rest of my life. Elizabeth must have known something was wrong because as soon as the ship Will was she turned around looking back at me.

"Are you alright?" She asked worried.

I look at her like I had only just realized she was there. "Yes, I'm alright..." I lied so she wouldn't get worried about me and she took it. We walked back to the house in silence because I was stick about the idea that I would be living in misery in for the rest of my life. When we finally got home I went upstairs to my room not wanting to eat anything, talk to anyone or do anything. I just wanted to wallow in self-pity.

**Three weeks later**

It has been almost four weeks since Will left to go find Jack. There hasn't been any word from any of them and I'm starting to get worried because I only have two more days until the wedding. I haven't been eating much, I haven't had a good night sleep in a long time and I've been trying to avoid John as much as possible. All of these things are because I am worried that I am going to have to marry John in four days and because there is no sign of Jack.

I was in my room looking out the window at the dock waiting for some type of ship to dock, but there was none. There was a knock on my door and I looked towards it. "Come in.'' I said with no effort in my voice.

Elizabeth opened the door and walked in. "The baker is here for you he wants to know which cake you want." I sighed and nodded.

I followed Elizabeth downstairs and into the dinning room where the baker was waiting. When I entered the room he stood up. "I would like to congratulate you Miss." I gave a fake happy smile. I've been doing it for about three weeks and by now it looks like a real smile. I sat down in the chair across from him while Elizabeth sat down next to me.

"Now your sister and I have narrowed it down to two cakes. There is just the plain white one or the white one with red roses on it. Which do you prefer, Miss?" He said looking from me to Elizabeth.

"Um...the plain white one sounds nice and simple." I said not really caring which cake I do have at the wedding. At this point Elizabeth got up and left the room.

"Alright, we will have it ready for you on the day of your wedding." I once again gave a fake smile.

"Oh good well if you excuse me I have other things to prepare for the wedding. I'm sure you know the way out correct?" I asked not wanting to stay there any longer.

"Yes, I do Miss..." I nodded to him and left the room.

I was just about to leave the house when I heard my name called. "Natalie...wait!" I turned around to see Elizabeth coming down the stairs. "There is a surprise for you upstairs in your room." She said walking toward me.

"Elizabeth I'm not in the mood for surprises today." I said not really wanting to go upstairs for fearing the surprise would be from John or for my wedding.

"Trust me I think your going to like it." I followed my sister to my room. She opened the door and let me in first. I almost fell over from shock because they're facing me, in my chair was Jack.

He smiled at me. "Hello, love." I turned back to Elizabeth who only smiled and closed the door leaving Jack and me alone. I then turned back to him slightly confused.

"She knew about this that you were coming today?" I asked

"Yes...so Will tells me your wedding is in two days." He said his face was erased of all emotion. I didn't say anything; I couldn't say anything so I just nodded my head. "Well, we best start thinking of a way to get you out of this." He said standing up.

"What? I thought you weren't going to help me?" I asked shocked

"I never said I wasn't going to, love. You just assumed I wasn't going to." He said walking towards me.

"But you left-" He started answering before I had even finished my sentence.

"I left because I didn't think there was anything I could do, but then Will came and told me what was going on here. I had to come back and help you somehow." I smiled as he said this. Not really knowing what else to say I hugged him. At first he was shocked by reaction but then hugged me back.

"Thank you Jack." I whispered.

"Your welcome, love." He replied.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter and review!


	6. We Got Our Wish

The next morning I didn't feel like getting out of bed because I had finally been able to have a good night's sleep. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a grunt coming from Jack who was behind me. I smiled to myself and sighed nothing was bothering me since Jack came back. I rolled onto my other side and saw that he was still fast asleep. I smiled he looks kind of dead to the world when he sleeps. I decided to wake him gently instead of scaring him out of his skin, so I kissed him lightly as to not startle him. He shifted once I pulled away and tightened his grip on my waist.

"Jack, I know you're awake." I whispered but he didn't move. I tried to move his hand off my waist but it wouldn't budge. "Jack, come on I have to get up now." He still didn't move so I once again kissed him but on his cheek this time. He frowned and opened his eyes.

"Morning, love..." He said loosening his grip on my waist.

"You've been awake this whole time haven't you?" I said sitting up.

"What makes you say that, love?" Jack asked with a sly grin on his face.

I got up and quickly got dressed. When I came out from behind the screen Jack was up and looking out of the window. I walked up to him and touched his arm. He looked at me, smiled and then continued to look out the window. I followed his gaze and saw that John was coming up the driveway.

"Oh no..." I looked up at Jack to see what his reaction was to this. He had hate readable on every part of his face. "Jack you have to stay here I'm going to go meet him." He didn't answer me and I figured he wasn't going to listen to me. I left the room and went outside to go meet John.

As soon as I came up to him he hugged me and gave me a kiss. I tried to contain myself from gagging. "What are you doing here?" I said putting on my fake smile and trying my best to sound happy.

"I decided to come and visit you because your father said you were under a lot of stress with all the wedding preparations." He said smiling. As quickly as his smile came it faded and he looked at someone that was standing behind me. I turned around and saw Jack standing only 3 feet away from me.

"Who is this...a pirate?" He looked at Jack then at me.

"Yes, he's a friend of mine." I said using the quickest excuse I could think of.

"Actually I'm here for her..." Jack said pointing at me. I looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"What are you talking about?" John asked looking at Jack with dislike. I knew right then we were in trouble.

"Well, you see before this whole betrothed thing started me and you're soon to be wife we're very much in love. We still are as a matter of fact." Jack said looking right at me when he said the last sentence. I looked back at John who seemed stunned at the moment. Jack then took my hand and led me away from John, but we didn't get very far.

"Pirate..." I heard John call from behind us. Jack and I both turned around. "She's mine..." I noticed that John was pulling out a gun and aiming for Jack. I tried to get in front of him but he pushed me back. I stumbled backward and tripping over the back of my dress I fell to the ground just as I heard the gun be fired.

"No!" I shouted as Jack fell backwards. Elizabeth and my father came out of the house to see what was going on. I crawled over to where Jack laid on the ground and put his head on my lap. My father saw that John had a gun and took him to Commodore Norrington.

"Jack..." I whispered my eyes filling up with tears. "Why did you do it?"

He smiled up at me. "I couldn't let you marry him not as long as I love you." He closed his eyes and I felt the tears escape my eyes and slid down my cheeks.

"I love you, Jack." I whispered to him as Elizabeth walked over to me with some servants. The servants carried Jack into the house.

"Natalie, I'm sorry." Elizabeth said as she pulled me into a hug.

"I know..." Was all I could say. I broke the hug and went into the house, up the stairs and into the room where the servants brought Jack, which was my room. The servants had left Jack on my bed. I walked in and pulled a chair over to the bedside just as a maid walked into the room.

"Is there anything I could get you, Miss?" She asked.

I looked up at her and nodded. "Could you bring me a bowl of warm water, a few hand cloths that we don't use and some bandages?" She nodded and left the room. I looked back down at Jack and then at his shoulder where he was shot. The maid came back a few minutes later with what I had asked for, put the tray of supplies on the night table next to me and then closed the door on her way out.

I moved the right side of his shirt down so I could take care of the wound that was on his shoulder. Then I put one of the three cloths the maid gave me I dunked it in the warm water, squeezed the water out of it and used it to clean the wound. Once that was finished I took the bandage, which was a white type of cloth, and wrapped up his wound.

"That should help you a little bit." I whispered to him. "Now all I have to do is hope that you will pull through."

For the rest of the day I sat there by Jack's side not wanting to leave him just in case he woke up, but there was no change. It was late at night when there was a knock on the door. "Come in..." I said putting down the book I was reading and looking to see who it was. "Father, what are you doing here it's late?" I asked slightly shocked that he would be up this late.

"I wanted to see if there was any change and to talk to you about today." He walked in and closed the door behind him. He then took a seat in the chair by the window. "I have had a talk with John's father and we came to the conclusion that you won't have to marry John. John is now in jail so he will not bother you anymore. I have noticed today that you were right about Jack. He was willing to take the bullet for you even if it meant his own death."

I frowned I wasn't quite sure where he was going with this conversation. "What are you trying to say?"

He sighed before speaking. "I just want you to be happy and if that means loving a pirate then so be it."

I smiled. "You mean it?" I asked not sure I heard him correctly.

"Yes, I do mean it..." He said standing up to leave.

"Thank you, father." He smiled and left the room. I turned back to Jack. "We finally have our wish, Jack. We are finally allowed to be together." I then laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter and review!


	7. Love or Family

The next morning I woke up to the sun's rays on my face. I sat up in my chair and looked at Jack, he was still unconscious. I got up, changed and went over to the window; it was a beautiful day outside. As I was looking out the window there was a knock on the door.

"Come in…" I said. Elizabeth came in the room and looked at Jack.

"No change?" She said sadly. I just shook my head. "Well, why don't you come down stairs to breakfast?"

"I couldn't what if he wakes up?" I asked not wanting to leave Jack.

"If it makes you feel any better I shall get a maid to watch him for you." She said trying to get me to leave.

I sighed. "Alright…" She smiled and I followed her out of the room. Elizabeth then went to find a maid to watch Jack and I went downstairs.

When I walked into the dinning room my father looked up at me like he would never have expected me to walk through the doorway. I took a seat right next to him, since he was at the head of the table. He then handed me a plate of eggs just as Elizabeth walked in and took a seat next to me. I looked at her and she gave me a smile that meant everything was taken care of.

"Natalie, how is Mr. Sparrow's condition?" My father asked curiously.

"There has been no change in his condition." I said sadly and started eating my eggs.

After breakfast I went upstairs to my room where Jack was located. Once I entered the room the maid that was watching Jack, got up from the same chair I sat in earlier and left the room. I walked in the room, sat in the chair and took the book that I had placed on the night table. I looked at Jack and as I did I felt tears come to my eyes. Something told me that he wasn't going to wake up.

"Jack, if only you knew what I so dearly want to tell you." I touched his hand for some kind of reaction, but got none. Every time I looked at him my heart sank farther down until I thought it had reached the pit of my stomach. I picked up the book that I had placed on my lap. I looked at Jack and I thought I saw him twitch his nose, but thought nothing of it. I wanted him to wake up so badly that I thought it was my imagination.

As I started to read my book I heard someone grunt. I looked around the room, but no one was there except me and an unconscious Jack. I was about to go back to my book when I noticed Jack's hand reach up to his wounded shoulder. I got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jack…" I asked hoping my eyes were not lying to me.

"Morning, love…" He said opening his eyes. I felt my heart leap back into my chest.

"You're awake, how's your shoulder?" I asked a bit stunned.

"A little bit stiff, what's the matter, love?" He asked frowning

"It's just I had a feeling that you wouldn't wake up and now it's like your perfectly fine." He smiled and I turned my head toward the window. When I looked back he was trying to sit up.

"If you need help you could always ask it's not like it's going to kill me." I said watching him try and sit up. He said nothing after he finally got up.

"I have to change your bandages so the wound won't get infected." I said reaching for the tray that was on the night table.

"Don't you think you should get a maid to do this, love?" He said unsure if I should being doing this.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked looking at him.

"I do…" He said honestly

"Then don't worry and besides who do you think bandaged your wound in the first place?" I asked smiling.

I unraveled the old bandage and examined the wound. All the while I felt his gaze on me. I then readied the wound with the new bandage. "There now was that so painful?" I asked him.

When he didn't answer I got up off the bed and went towards the window. My father's words echoed in my head, but I pushed them aside. It was then that I realized that through all this trouble with being betrothed I didn't once tell him that I loved him.

_Why can't I tell him? It's no big deal he even told me before he went unconscious. How do I tell him without sounding like an idiot to him?_

"Jack…I love you." I said without looking at him because for some reason I was afraid of his reaction.

"I know love." I jumped when I heard his voice come from right behind me.

I turned around and was face to face with him. He smiled at my reaction and that's when my father's words surfaced in my mind again. "My father was here last night and he told me that John is in jail, the wedding is off for good and he also said that if I love you he will accept it because he wants to see me happy." I said and he smiled giving me a little and unexpected kiss.

**Four Days later**

It has been four days since Jack woke up. His wound has healed nicely and he is now able to use that arm without it hurting him. I was outside sitting on a bench reading a book when I saw Elizabeth coming towards me. She had a smile on her face that said I know something you don't.

"Jack wants you to meet him at the docks." Elizabeth said still smiling.

"Did he say why?" I asked trying to get some information out of her.

"No, actually he didn't." She said thinking it over.

I sighed figuring I wasn't going to get anything from her if Jack didn't tell her anything. "Alright…" I put the book I was reading on the bench and started walking towards the dock.

_I wonder why he wants to see me down at the docks. I hope he isn't in trouble with Commodore Norrington._

I thought about those things until I reached the docks. There I saw Jack waiting for me, so I walked over to him.

"You wanted to see me, Jack?" He smiled the same smile Elizabeth did and I desperately wanted to know what was going on.

"I did, love. I wanted to tell you good-bye." He said.

I was slightly confused and shocked at what he said. "Why are you leaving?"

"I don't belong here my home is out on the ocean. Not in some little port that has no adventure." He said sadly.

"Then I will never see you again." I said softly.

"You could come with me, love. Then we will always be together." He said trying to make it sound wonderful.

"As much as I would love to Jack I can't. My place is here with my family." I said as tears came to my eyes.

He nodded, gave me a tender kiss then boarded the ship. I looked at the water below me as the ship passed. I then felt something wrap around my waist. It was a rope and before I knew what was going on I was being pulled toward the passing ship. Once I was pulled on deck I saw Jack holding the other end of the rope.

"Jack Sparrow what on earth are you doing!" I shouted untying the rope around my waist.

"I couldn't just leave you here like I did last time." He said with a sly grin.

"You are so stubborn!" I said glaring at him.

"Only when it comes to you, love." He said as he put the rope away.

"Does anyone know about this?" I asked curiously.

"Elizabeth does…" He said as he tied something down.

_That does explain the smile on her face._ I thought. "So where are we going?" I asked questioningly.

"Where ever the wind takes us, love." He replied and smiled.

I turned around and watched Port Royal fade away. I was truly glad that Jack took me with him. I sighed as the ocean breeze blew my hair around. My life would never be the same now.

**The End**

**A/N**: I'm thinking about doing a sequel. Tell me what you guys think about the idea and review!


End file.
